<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Place I'd Rather Be by detective_giggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401437">No Place I'd Rather Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles'>detective_giggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barisi Prompt Bingo, Fluff, M/M, Things don't go according to plan, it's a Barba Carisi Wedding Reception y'all!, sorry no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny has plans for himself and Barba at their wedding reception. Things don't actually go according to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marriage Barisi Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Place I'd Rather Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Barisi Bingo Prompt: Reception. 3/5 done! </p>
<p>All Spanish is from Google, so please let me know if something is extremely awkward.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! And, of course, comments/kudos/constructive criticism is always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you just check out my ass, detective?” Rafael grinned.</p>
<p>“We’re married, Counselor. It’s allowed,” Sonny laughed, “Please remind me to tip your tailor.”</p>
<p>“Our tailor. You inherited him with the wedding.”</p>
<p>“Well now I feel inadequate. All you get is the secret family cannoli recipe. And my undying love and devotion, of course,” Sonny winked, his blue eyes sparkling with delight.</p>
<p>“I guess I win, then,” Rafael replied, “your cannoli is delicious,” Sonny laughed at the double entendre. He slipped his hand into Rafael’s and gave it a squeeze as the two made their way into the crowded reception hall. </p>
<p>There was no formal receiving line, much to Rafael’s dismay, so close friends and family quickly approached the happy couple, offering hugs and congratulations. Sonny tried his best to introduce his new husband to his extended family, but somewhere after the eighth cousin, Rafael lost track of the names. </p>
<p>Slowly, the frenzy died down, guests returned tables and the makeshift bar.</p>
<p>“Here, you guys look like you could use these,” Amanda approached slowly, handing each groom a glass of scotch. </p>
<p>“And that’s why you’re my best woman,” Sonny laughed, “Thank you.” Amanda winked and disappeared into the crowd.  Sonny turned to Rafael, “Have I told you how sexy you look in that tux?”</p>
<p>“Not in the past 40 minutes or so,” Rafael took a sip of the amber-colored liquid. Sonny stepped up behind Rafael, wrapping an arm around his chest. He leaned in and nipped at Rafael’s ear playfully.</p>
<p>“So, do you think anyone would miss us if we ducked out for a half hour or so?” Sonny asked, with an innocent smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You want to leave a party thrown for us, by us? Yes, I think we would be missed,” Rafael pointed out. He let Sonny pull him a little closer, and he could feel Sonny’s erection pressed against him. He let out a breathy moan and licked his lips, “Not to be crude, but do you really need the whole half hour? We could probably spare ten minutes before anyone realizes we’re gone.”</p>
<p>Sonny shook his head, “Well, I was going to romance you a little first, but I can work with ten.”</p>
<p>Rafael pointed to the door that led to a hallway, “Down the hall. Second door on the left. Meet me in two minutes.” Sonny nodded in agreement and Rafael turned and walked away. Sonny watched as Rafael was stopped a couple times as he crossed the short distance to the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Sonny downed what was left in his glass and casually made his way to the outside edge of the room.</p>
<p>“Carisi!” Amanda hurried up to him, “there you are! The caterer is having an issue of some sort. He needs you,” she pointed vaguely to a room where their obscenely-priced meals were being plated. </p>
<p>“Can you handle it? Please?”</p>
<p>Amanda blinked, “I’m not your wedding planner.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t have a- never mind, thanks,” he turned and scurried away, sending his husband a quick sad face emoji, despite the fact that he knew Rafael despises his emoji-only texts. </p>
<p>When he was done, he found Rafael at their table, talking with Olivia, “Sorry, catering crisis,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Rafael’s temple. </p>
<p>“They need your cannoli recipe?”</p>
<p>Sonny shrugged, taking a seat next to his spouse, “Something about the mushroom something. Who requested the vegetarian dish, anyway?”</p>
<p>Rafael thought for a moment before looking up with his trademark scowl, “Wait, did I just get cockblocked by Rita?”</p>
<p>Sonny chuckled, “Apparently. I’ll make it up to you after dinner.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Promise,” Sonny grinned.</p>
<p>XxXxXx</p>
<p>“So, uh, care to join me down the hall?” Rafael wiggled his eyebrows, “I believe we had something to attend to?”</p>
<p>“Now? I think that can be arranged,” Sonny grinned and stood, nearly knocking his chair over in the process.</p>
<p>As soon as they were in the hallway, Sonny turned and pinned his husband against the wall, pressing their lips together roughly.  They kissed for a moment until Rafael threaded his fingers through Sonny’s hair and tugged. “Jesus, Sonny. I love you,” he murmured, “I want you. Now. Go-” Rafael gave Sonny a push towards the empty room and Sonny turned, quite literally running into Amanda, who had just come up behind him.</p>
<p>“Do you mind?” Rafael snapped. </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. Sorry. Your mom and the photographer are looking for you two,” Amanda muttered, looking at Sonny, “so just be glad I’m the one that found you. And next time, get a room, please” Amanda walked away.</p>
<p>“Sorry Raf,” Sonny apologized with a disappointed sigh, “My mom is paying a fortune for that photographer- she probably remembered a few pictures she wanted.” He held out an arm to escort Rafael back into the party. </p>
<p>“I, uh, I need a minute before I go back in there,” he said softly. </p>
<p>“Really? Thinking about Amanda almost catching me blowing you behind a church isn’t enough of a buzzkill for you?” </p>
<p>“Yep. That did it,” Rafael laughed and followed Sonny back into the reception.</p>
<p>XxXxXx</p>
<p>Rafael held out his hand and led Sonny onto the dance floor, “please don’t step on me,” he begged.</p>
<p>Sonny laughed, “I promise I won’t scuff your shoes,” he said, knowing that was Rafael’s real concern. </p>
<p>The two danced for a moment in silence and Rafael rested his head on Sonny’s shoulder, “Thank you for not smashing cake in my face,” he murmured, “I know you wanted to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well,” Sonny leaned in close, so his lips brushed against Rafael’s ear, “I have other plans to mess up that face of yours.”</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Rafael muttered.</p>
<p>Sonny laughed, “That’s still the plan,” Sonny reminded him. Not that he needed reminding.</p>
<p>“Everyone will be distracted with cake and dancing,” Rafael pointed out, “Sneak out after this?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sonny shook his head, “It shouldn’t be this hard to get a couple minutes alone.”</p>
<p>“So we’ve gone from thirty minutes, to ten, to a couple?”</p>
<p>Sonny nodded in the affirmative, “You haven’t been staring at yourself in that tux all evening!” </p>
<p>“And here I thought you married me for my charm and intellect?” Rafael teased, “Turns out, I’m just arm candy.”</p>
<p>“Oh Rafi, don’t worry, you’re smart and pretty.”</p>
<p>Rafael grinned. After a moment, he realized Sonny was spinning them in a small, deliberate circle, his blue eyes scanning the crowd.  “Who are you looking for?” </p>
<p>“Bella.” Rafael raised his eyebrows. “When the song ends, get Liv out here. Amanda and Fin too, if you can talk them into it.”</p>
<p>Rafael’s eyes widened, “Are you scheming? That’s kinda hot.”</p>
<p>Sonny shrugged, “Just a little premeditation... considering winging it isn’t getting us anywhere. But don’t be mad. I needed a distraction song. I might have told the DJ to play a song that you deliberately told him not to.”</p>
<p>Rafael pulled away just slightly, “Sonny, so help me... you will never get laid again if-”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “It’s not the chicken dance, don’t worry,” their song ended and the two shared a brief kiss. They left the dance floor to applause and the beginning sounds of “YMCA”. Rafael watched as Sonny made a bee-line for his younger sister and, after a few seconds, she sprang into action.</p>
<p>Less than a minute later, the dance floor was packed with more than a dozen loud, and slightly tipsy Carisi cousins, led by Bella.  As Sonny passed by Rafael, he grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the commotion, towards the exit. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just do this in the first place?” Rafael asked.</p>
<p>“Shhh! Come on!” Sonny had just pushed the door open when he heard Rafael’s name being called. </p>
<p>Sonny sighed until they turned and saw Rafael’s mother. As frustrated as he was, Sonny always had a soft spot for family.  Sonny paused and let her pull them both into a hug, “The ceremony was beautiful, <i>hijo</i>.”</p>
<p>“<i>Gracias, Mami. Te vas</i>?” </p>
<p>“<i>Si</i>.” </p>
<p>“Let us walk you out?” Sonny offered, putting an arm around his new mother-in-law.</p>
<p>“No. Stay. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m walking you to your car,” Rafael insisted. He turned to Sonny and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll find you in a bit.”</p>
<p>Sonny nodded, “I’ll be on the dance floor.” He watched as Lucia left, followed closely behind by Rafael.</p>
<p>XxXxXx</p>
<p>“This is nowhere near the dance floor,” Rafael pointed out when he finally made his way to Sonny who was sitting, alone, in a corner. </p>
<p>“We’re taking a shot break,” Amanda laughed, handing Sonny a slightly under filled shot glass and handing Rafael a tumbler of scotch, “you’re just in time!”</p>
<p>Sonny grabbed Rafael’s free hand and pulled him closer. He stood between Sonny’s freakishly long legs, and draped an arm over his husband’s shoulder.  Rafael took a sip of his scotch and watched Sonny and Amanda take their shots. He knew it wasn’t their first, his husband’s face was slightly pink, his eyes glassy.</p>
<p>“I’m gone for ten minutes and you get drunk?” Rafael asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not sticking around for y’all’s first fight,” Amanda stood, steadying herself on Sonny’s shoulder, then headed for Olivia and Fin.</p>
<p>“It was longer than ten minutes, and I’m not drunk,” Sonny grinned, “I’m still hoping to have my way with you sometime tonight,” he wrapped his arms around Rafael’s waist. </p>
<p>“We’re going to miss our whole reception if we keep trying, but I appreciate the effort.  I’ve never seen anyone work so hard to get laid.”</p>
<p>Sonny laughed, “I hope that’s not my legacy. But don’t worry, I’m done trying. Besides, I’m having fun… At our party… With you.”</p>
<p>“And doing shots with Rollins?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he laughed, “I had fun doing shots with Rollins too.  And my sisters,” he added. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Rafael pulled Sonny up, “The limo will be here for us in a bit. Let’s go kill some time on the dance floor.”</p>
<p>Sonny smiled, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the lack of smut, even though this had so much potential! My husband laughed at this idea so I had to make it happen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>